Meet Me Under the Tree
by Shimmer1093
Summary: Mending Sherwin's broken heart is just one of the gifts Jonathan grants his shy, red-headed admirer.
1. The Note

**This piece takes place where the short film left off, with Jonathan and Sherwin under the tree right outside their school. It's been a great project to work on, and all I can say is I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

He'd done it. Sherwin had finally come together with the boy he had admired from afar for so long. Though not in the way he planned, none of it matters. Jonathan is here, sitting right beside him, their hearts aglow with the same vibrancy and color as Sherwin's red hair. The same heart he had refused to follow until it decided to do the work for him.

Even with his crush seated right next to him and their feelings apparent, Sherwin can't shake the nervousness he feels under the boy's affectionate gaze.

"You're missing class," Sherwin begins.

Jonathan lets out a light laugh. "So are you," he counters.

"Yeah, but after what happened not ten minutes ago, I think it's clear what my choice was going to be." His head drops down to look at the ground as soon as he's through speaking, not wanting to see how the comment will be received. Sherwin doesn't realize he's holding his breath until Jonathan places a hand on his forearm and elicits a small gasp.

"I can understand that." Of course he does, or else these two wouldn't have arrived at this exact moment, sitting side by side under a canopy of leaves and branches. There was something to be said about Jonathan's willingness to chase after Sherwin, but what about classes and perfect marks? Sherwin doesn't know too many intimate details about this dark-haired boy, but one thing is for certain: Jonathan has always been praised and revered for his stellar academic achievements, so it doesn't fit the bill that he would purposefully skip class to console a boy who he had only ever interacted with in passing. What reason did they have for communicating with one another otherwise? Jonathan is, by far, the most well-liked person in school. Without meaning to, his good nature and easy-going attitude attract nearly any person who crosses his path. It's like an invisible magnetism is emitting from his very being, one that only a select few seem to be immune to.

Sherwin, on the other hand, is what no one would call popular, and he thinks of himself as nothing more than a danger to his crush's hard-earned success. Being skittish and on the small side are attributes not many gravitate towards, so it's baffling that this boy would be anything but dismissive towards the likes of him.

The red-head remains silent, so Jonathan decides to continue.

"There's something I'd like to give you."

He takes his hand off Sherwin's arm and reaches for the belongings at his side. After a few moments of rummaging through his backpack, Jonathan takes out a folded piece of white paper. No lines or print are visible on the outside—just a blank sheet that he hands over to his friend. Before Sherwin can give in to the desire to open up the page, he unzips his own backpack and carefully sets it inside the front pocket of his favorite blue binder.

"Read that before the start of school tomorrow. I'm not sure if you'll be here for the day, but just know I will." And with that Jonathan stands up, reaching a hand out to Sherwin once he's on his feet. This simple gesture makes the redhead's cheeks flush—although the dirt stains cover up any hint of embarrassment—and it takes more than a few moments for him to extend a hand in return. He gets to his feet and slings the bag over his right shoulder. The first bell will ring within minutes, so sticking around for much longer isn't an option.

"I'm going straight home. Not sure what excuse I'll use to explain why I'm back so early, but I'll think of something on the walk over." Sherwin is quiet for a moment before he continues. "I just can't go back in there right now."

"Don't worry about trying to figure out an excuse. I'm going back into school to tell Principal Schwartz you're not feeling well, and that I've taken it upon myself to help you until you're better." Jonathan's plan would be met with refusal by almost anyone else proposing the same thing, but the staff respects him just as much as the other students. He will not be turned down. One of the many perks of being the Golden Boy.

"Would you like to walk together to your house? It won't be any trouble. Plus, I'll come right back here afterwards to tell them the news."

Sherwin's eyes grow wide. "You know where I live?" he asks.

"I take the bus every day. There's a stop right across the street from a gray house with blue shutters. I've noticed you walking out of there some days. Isn't that the one?"

"Yes. Didn't think anyone was paying much attention to where I live, though…especially you."

"My nose isn't always stuck in a book, you know. I notice things just like everyone else. Most pieces are insignificant, but I hold on to and cherish some of them—especially when they catch my eye." Jonathan then looks his friend directly in the eyes, and Sherwin freezes. His heart still beats, and his lungs still expand, but the look he sees on the boy's face is so meaningful that Sherwin doesn't know how to continue. He feels stuck in place, unsure of what to do next. Did his crush really just admit to having feelings for him before this very day, or is he reading too far into the entire situation?

"By the way," Jonathan questions, bringing Sherwin out of his muddled thoughts, "if there's a bus stop right near your home, why don't you ever ride it?"

"Walking is good for me. I only do it when the weather's nice, and my mom drops me off every other time on her way to work. I've never had a reason to take the bus before."

Jonathan's eyes are downcast as he fidgets with the hem of his shirt, and the action of lifting his head clearly reveals a faint blush marking both cheeks. "Maybe now you'll have a reason to start." The smile he then offers is so warm yet bashful that Sherwin can't help but smile right back. The expression turns out as more of a goofy, half-lidded grin than anything else, but he is too happy to care. (As long as there's no suspicion he just passed gas, at least).

Once his daze wears off, the ginger replies, "I think so. More time for me to sleep in, too." There's really no way to refuse such an offer.

Somehow, Jonathan's smile stretches even further across his face. "Great! Looks like it'll work out for both of us."

"It does."

A comfortable silence falls between them, but only lasts for a few moments before the bell announces the end of first period. Both boys immediately focus their attention on the school. There's only one building that students use for classes, yet it still makes Sherwin anxious to think someone might step outside for whatever reason and spot them.

"I should really get going. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me." He slides his belongings across his back and pivots around to start the journey home, but Jonathan calls out to him.

"Wait." The imploring tone causes Sherwin to halt mid-step, although he doesn't turn around for fear of what will be said next. "Are you sure you don't want anyone by your side today? I'd be glad to join you on the trip home. We can talk some more and just enjoy each other's company. You don't have to brave it out alone anymore."

If such a thing is possible, Sherwin's heart begins to swell at an even greater rate than earlier today when it elected to leap out of his chest. Thankfully, it stays put long enough for its owner to respond.

"I'll be all right. Just want to clear my thoughts, and going home by myself is the perfect way to do it."

"Okay. For what it's worth, I really hope to see you tomorrow."

Sherwin turns his head just slightly enough to look at the dark-haired boy once more. "Maybe you will."

He then watches as Jonathan turns towards the direction of school and wonders how his boy can be just as handsome from the back as he is from the front. After he disappears inside the school, Sherwin begins his journey home. The twenty-minute walk does him well but only does so much to ease his racing thoughts. Fishing out the silver key from his pocket, the front door is unlocked and opens to reveal Sherwin's mom on her cell phone. Although not panicked, her tone has an edge to it that suggests she's not comfortable with the topic. It's anyone's guess as to who she's talking to, but Sherwin has a hunch.

 _Please, please,_ please _be school,_ he thinks.

Just moments later, Candice hangs up and stows the phone inside her black leather purse lying on the couch. She hasn't yet noticed that the door is wide open, so her son takes a few tentative steps forward. After hearing the sound of footsteps coming across the foyer, she swivels around.

"There you are! I would have come straight to school for pick up, but the Principal told me you had already started home by the time he called. Said another boy came to his office to say you felt sick and needed to come home. Apparently, this young man is supposed to be your caretaker for the day." She peaks outside to see if anyone is there, but is greeted by no one. "Yet he didn't escort you home." Her eyes narrow in a way that makes Sherwin tense. "What's up with that?"

"He's not with me right now because I told him I wanted to have some time to myself. I knew he was going to bombard me with questions like _How are you doing? Is there anything I can get you? Are you going to pass out on me?_ so I decided the best way to avoid all that was to just be alone. Please don't blame him." It is the only bluff he can think of on a whim and hopes it's enough to satisfy her inquiries.

Thankfully, she lets out a sigh that relaxes her tense posture. "Still, it would have been nice for him to insist anyway. You could have gotten worse on the way over and then no one would know where to find you." She seems a bit rough at this moment, but Candice is truly a loving, gentle mother. Seeing as Sherwin is her only child, she takes great care to ensure her son is looked after in every way possible. Her husband—Sherwin's father—passed away several years ago, and the closest relative lives more than 500 miles away. These two are all the other one has, making their bond top priority.

"He _did_ insist. I would have let him join me if I thought it was needed, but by then things were better. He stayed with me until I felt well enough to come home, though."

"I would hope so. Why is there dirt all over your face?"

"Oh, I had to lean over some bushes once the vomiting started."

Her eyebrows furrow into a look of compassion. "Oh, Honey." She then places the back of her right hand against Sherwin's forehead.

"Doesn't feel like a fever's coming on, but I still want you to take it easy for the rest of today. Go upstairs, lie on the couch, or do whatever is needed to fix you up—Doctor's orders. I'll even let you stay home tomorrow if things haven't gotten better."

"Lying in bed seems like my best bet right now."

"Sounds like a plan. Just let me know if there's anything I can do. Until then, please take care of yourself."

"Will do."

Candice wraps her arms around the boy before finally letting him go upstairs. Once in private, Sherwin locks himself inside the bedroom and immediately opens his backpack. Jonathan's letter is still nestled safely inside the binder, and Sherwin gently reaches for the folder piece of paper. The inside reveals a short, simple message.

 _ **Sherwin,**_

 _ **Can you meet me tomorrow evening under the apple tree,**_

 _ **the one right along the edge of the meadow that ends just**_

 _ **before the campus entrance? I'd like to show you something.**_

 _ **J.**_

When did he find the time to write this? It must have been made just moments before coming outside to see where the boy with the broken heart had run off to. He refolds the small white sheet and tenderly holds it between his hands. Perhaps this could be the first piece in what he hopes to be the start of many more keepsakes from his love. This note, as unremarkable as it seems, is distinctly Jonathan. Many people would toss it away as soon as the message was received, but there is no chance Sherwin will rid himself of something so precious. Maybe if more people treasured the little things that could grow to be so much bigger, there'd be less room for intolerance.

The note is placed in the very back of the top dresser drawer, away from anything that could tear or crumple it; memorialized in the best way possible. Sherwin has been asked by his friend to meet him under the apple tree tomorrow evening.

And that's exactly what he'll do.


	2. Under the Tree

**This chapter makes it seem as if the story has reached its end, but this will be turned into a multi-chapter fic. Stay tuned!**

* * *

Sherwin doesn't go to school the following day. Instead, he sleeps in until 10:00, three hours longer than he is accustomed to on weekdays. Candice comes to check up on him at the usual time and asks whether he can make it to school, but Sherwin responds with nothing more than a weak shake of his head. It's the perfect excuse—why wouldn't someone who's sick stay in bed longer than usual? Rest is always prescribed to those who are ill, after all.

It's only moments after his mom vacates the room when Sherwin begins to daydream. He envisions the approaching get-together with Jonathan: what they'll say, where they may go, what they'll do. His mind cycles through each scenario over and over, continually crafting new storylines for each additional thought. Visions about what Jonathan wants to show him are especially persistent. What could it possibly be? The range of options is endless, but it must be something easily accessible and hidden; that way the boys can both enjoy the item and conceal it in case their meeting is discovered. But what if it has nothing do to with a physical object? Maybe it's an action, or some other intangible experience. A declaration of love, hand-holding in the meadow, a kiss...

No. The thought is beyond wonderful, but Sherwin knows raising his hopes so soon is reckless. Better to go in with no exceptions and leave unmoved, than to arrive enraptured and come out struck by a sense of dejection.

The hours tick by fast, and he is so engulfed in fantasy that before long the clock reads 10:00. Seeing this as his cue to finally jump out of bed and be productive, Sherwin puts his daydreaming aside and looks around the room. Nearly everything, from the desk to the closet, is disorganized. Although not dirty, the disorder marks the beginning of what could soon become enough to overwhelm the entire area in disarray. Before long, Sherwin implements a plan that will hopefully restore the area into some semblance of an acceptable living space. Naturally, the very first task is uncluttering the bedroom—a beast that should have been tackled long ago. After several half-hearted attempts at getting started, Sherwin gradually finds a rhythm. As dull as the actual work is, the repetition and movement allow him to focus his strengths on the task and ease the jitters that have plagued him since morning.

Many forgotten objects are resurfaced, including the photographed-filled shoebox he finds while searching under his bed. It isn't until the lid is removed that he realizes just how many pictures are inside. Dozens upon dozens of long-forgotten images fill the space, with their colors ranging from black and white to sepia to standard palette hues. While shifting through each photo, Sherwin recalls the gift his mom had given him for his tenth birthday. It was just after his father was diagnosed, and Candice kept in mind what her son had told her once Ross's results came through: he wanted a digital camera so the family could capture as many moments as possible before the inevitable. She had thought it cryptic at the time but eventually began to understand Sherwin's perspective. They were never big on taking pictures, so the only available option in the house was an outdated and, unfortunately, dead camera. With finances so sparse due to medical expenses, Candice eventually set aside enough money to buy a basic Nikon camera. She truly wished a better model could have been purchased, but there was no way around it.

Once May 15th rolled around, Sherwin unwrapped his present and was struck with elation. He then spent days capturing every moment deemed irreplaceable. Candice suggested that he also take pictures of things unrelated to the family, so for a few days a week the young boy set out to Arlington Park. Snap shots were taken of just about everything: lily pads on a pond, fireflies at dusk, singing birds on a bench. There's no rhyme or reason to the type of photos Sherwin took, just scenes and moments he felt particularly compelled to remember; instances that held some sort of beauty.

The camera was used less and less as Ross's health deteriorated, and two years later the day arrived where it was put back in its case permanently. Sherwin then had a two-year dry spell where he didn't consider even holding the camera; the time when he found it difficult to find joy in the things he once loved doing.

Bringing himself back to the present, Sherwin continues to sort through the pile until he reaches a picture of himself standing near a mountain ledge of the Northwest Highlands of Scotland. He's wearing a hunter green wind breaker that helped protect him from the high-altitude wind chill, and joy is evident from the large smile on his face. Sherwin remembers this moment well. Ross had insisted they take one final family trip before he was too ill to travel, to the place where they could experience an authentic part of their heritage. The trip had only lasted for a few days, but reflecting back to that short time always proved to be nothing if not delightful. After some deliberation, Sherwin decides to take it to Jonathan. His friend has a gift for him, and Sherwin wants to give the dark-haired boy something of his own.

Once the photo is tucked inside his wallet, Sherwin checks the clock to see that it is already 2:45. School will end in 15 minutes, and he can't wrap his head around how the time has slipped by so quickly. Not that he's complaining. Had he not been judicious about what to undertaken while stuck at home, the passing time would have become painfully slow as the day progressed, and the only thing tethering Sherwin to his sanity would have been the promise of seeing Jonathan.

When the clock strikes 3:00, Sherwin makes his way downstairs to begin the trek to school. In the dining room, he notices Candice focusing on her latest drawing: a woodland landscape permeated by thick green foliage, dark soil, and sunlit beams that create just the right amount of contrast between light and shadows. It is an outline Sherwin remembers his mom creating several weeks ago, but may have just now found the time to fill in. The canvas is no larger than a notebook, but the details composed in the small frame are spectacular nonetheless. Before her son reaches the front door, Candice lifts her head from the picture.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I've heard you shuffling around all day, so that must mean something good."

"A lot better. All that shuffling was an attempt at trying to revamp my disgrace of a room—the thing you've been begging me to do for months now." Sherwin glances across the room and notices his mom has moved her laptop to the far end of the table. "By the looks of your art project, I'd say you've also had a very productive work-from-home day." He lifts one eyebrow and gives her a teasing look.

Candice lifts her hands in mock surrender. "Practically nothing has gone on all day. I've answered a few e-mails and made some calls, but it's been a ghost town besides that. I needed something to do in between bursts of work to keep myself occupied."

Sherwin knows the feeling. It's the exact reason he undertook such a mundane task on his day off in the first place.

"How do you plan to spend the rest of the day?" she asks.

"Thought I'd take a walk to get out of the house. Cabin fever is starting to set in."

"Not before you eat. I'm surprised you haven't come down before now to grab something." Candice walks to the refrigerator and lists off all types of food. Each suggestion would take too long to make, so they settle on strawberries and peanut butter crackers he can eat on the go.

The walk to school takes around 20 minutes, and he believes this is sufficient enough time for everyone to file out. Seeing as it's a Friday, no one wants to hang around school longer than they have to. The last thing Sherwin wants is to be spotted alone with Jonathan, considering it's only been one day since his secret was outed. He couldn't bear to have his crush face any more ridicule than he probably already dealt with today. The silent scrutiny from the other students alone was too much to withstand, especially for Sherwin. Their biggest hope is for everyone to focus their attention on other areas of interest over the weekend.

Trees and bushes encompass the entire campus, so finding what must be the only apple tree on the grounds poses a challenge. Sherwin does his best to remain vigilant and not miss any mark he passes, but anxiety creeps in with the passing time and seeing no sign of his friend. No large cluster of students can be spotted from this vantage point, but the sight of even one stray person walking along the path sends Sherwin racing to the nearest shrub to hide behind until they pass. Even with his brain telling him there's no threat, Sherwin can't shake the paranoia that has accompanied him since yesterday. Each time he emerges from his temporary hiding spots, Sherwin considers how he really needs to get over his fear of ridicule if there is to be any hope of going back to school.

At last, after many minutes of searching through the sea of green shrubbery, Sherwin spots the tree adorned with bright red fruit. Sure enough, Jonathan is right where the letter said he'd be. He's sitting with his back pressed against the narrow trunk, legs stretched straight out with the left one tucked under the other. By the looks of the beige cover in his hands, the book he reads is the exact same one from yesterday. Jonathan seems so comfortable, and Sherwin imagines this setting must be natural for him. He never gives the impression of being riddled with unrest, and the ginger wonders how anyone can remain still and content for so long.

 _Must be nice_ , he thinks. To be so serene and unperturbed seems like such a luxury, one that Sherwin doesn't know if his body or mind will ever have the patience for. Maybe, just maybe, being around Jonathan can help quell the boy's never-ending energy.

Once Jonathan notices his friend is only a few yards away, he immediately places a bookmark between two pages and stands up.

"Hi," Sherwin says.

"Hi," Jonathan echoes.

Both boys offer small, close-lipped smiles. Only a couple of feet separate both of them, but each one is too nervous to close the space. After a few beats, Jonathan releases a contented sigh.

"I'm so glad you made it. Wasn't sure what to think when I didn't see you in school today."

Sherwin blinks a few times to clear his confusion. "Of course. What reason would I have for not showing up?"

"Nothing I can pinpoint. I was almost sure you would, but there's always that nagging at the back of your head, you know? Something that makes you worry."

"You, getting flustered? Didn't know it was possible."

"I can't be _that_ mysterious," he chuckles.

"No, but it's just enough to keep us wondering." Sherwin brings his eyes up to the tree. "I'm on these grounds almost every day, yet I've never noticed this."

"I like that it's hidden from the main path," Jonathan remarks. "Gives me a place to run off to when I need time to myself."

"Do apple trees usually grow in Florida? All this time I thought you should have been spinning an orange."

"It's a community project I've been working on. My parents and I volunteer once a month for a planning committee, and for Arbor Day we planted trees all over the city. It's nice to have some variety in this town. If I wanted to be surrounded by any more orange, I'd ask my parents to move us to the Netherlands."

The redhead lets out a light laugh. "Good thing you've brought about variance yourself, then. I wouldn't want to see you move so far away just for a change of scenery."

Jonathan subtly leans his body forward. "Trust me when I say I'm not going anywhere."

All Sherwin can do is nod and say, "Okay."

Before long, the dark-haired boy bids his friend to follow him to the base of the tree. They both sit down against the trunk and peer into each other's eyes in an exact replica of yesterday's venture.

"That letter I wrote the other day promised I'd have something to show you. It's not much, but hear me out." He then digs into his backpack's pocket and retrieves a bright red apple. It's offered to Sherwin, who turns it over in his hands.

"An apple? Looks tasty."

"Not just any apple— _the_ apple. The one your heart replaced in my hand when it decided to break free. It came from this very tree, and I want you to know that you can come here any time you'd like, no strings attached. It's my gift to you."

The thought stops him short. Could this spot really be just for the two of them? Sherwin hasn't seen another soul pass by since his arrival, but that doesn't mean someone from Jonathan's community group won't show up unannounced at any point in time.

"Do members of your committee not come over and tend this spot? I'd think they would if this is a community project."

Jonathan turns his head to look at the piece of fruit in Sherwin's hands. "Not many people know about it. We planted it out of sight to this degree so people wouldn't get any ideas and mess around with it. I come here all the time, and no one ever travels this far outside campus to notice. There's no need to worry about its secret being outed."

"Why are you the only one who looks after it?"

"Well, I was told it would be mine. But if you'd like, we can make it ours."

Jonathan then cups his hands underneath Sherwin's, and together they cradle the colorful apple in the same gesture when their hands came together to mend Sherwin's broken heart; only this time, no healing is required.

"I don't think there's anything I'd like more than that," Sherwin replies. Their hands stay in the same positon for several moments before he considers another question. "Now that we're on the topic, where did this thing roll off to?"

"Oh, it was caught under the bushes surrounding the tree you climbed the other day. I found it once I came outside after talking with the principal."

The ginger purses his lips, trying to hide his embarrassment. "So you knew about that, huh? I really thought I had gotten away with it by hiding behind the trunk."

"Well, I guessed that's where it might be based on the commotion. I didn't think that thud I heard was coming only from your heart." Jonathan winks, and Sherwin's cheeks turn a hue as brilliant as that of the apples overhead.

Once his face returns to its usual shade, Sherwin reluctantly brings his hands back and takes out his wallet. "I also have something to give. It was a spur-of-the-moment decision, but I'd still like you to have it."

He passes the photo over to Jonathan, who then takes in every detail. "This is incredible. Where was it taken?"

"In Scotland. We had the best time of our lives. It was captured on the same camera I used to use all the time, but for the past few years it's just collected dust."

"I think you should get back into the hobby. If your photos are even half the quality of this one, definitely consider it." The picture is placed inside his own wallet for safekeeping. "Thank you, Sherwin. It means a lot."

"I really wanted you to have a remembrance, and this seemed like the perfect way to do that. I have your note, and now you have my picture. We're one for one."

Jonathan can't stop the smile that lights up his face. "Looks like we are."

Sherwin looks his love straight in the eyes and, before he loses all courage, lightly presses his lips to the other boy's cheek. Jonathan's breathing hitches, but he doesn't pull away. Once the ginger leans back, he notices Jonathan's fire-engine red cheeks and can't help but laugh.

"Looks like you're not immune to embarrassment after all. Yet another thing we have in common." The Latino boy's hands cover his face, and Sherwin's joy amplifies.

They talk until the sun begins to set, signaling the end of a long day and their need to journey home. Each boy says their goodbyes and makes a promise to visit soon. Most importantly, it's declared that they now have hold of one another's heart; something that may have never been possible had Sherwin decided not to follow his own. As it turns out, that reckless chase of desire was one of the best decisions to date.


	3. Escape

By the time Sherwin arrives at Sarasota High, the five-minute warning bell has already sounded. Only a few remaining students are scattered throughout the main hall as they scramble to collect their belongings and race to class, yet none are the person he most wants to see. There's no time to scope out Jonathan and wish him well for the rest of the day—he's most likely already in class, anyway—so he grabs the essentials from his locker and heads to first period.

Sherwin hurries to take his seat at the far right-hand side of the classroom and places a green World History folder on the desk. Everyone is already settled down for the lesson, which gives him the perfect setting to dodge peer interrogation. The late arrival hadn't been planned, although it couldn't have happened on a better day. Curious glances, hushed whispers, and intrusive questions would no doubt have greeted him had he stepped into school any earlier. For now, Sherwin takes comfort in leaning his body against the wall and focusing on his work. He enjoys the reassurance of settling into this familiar, relaxing position. This seat positions him away from the main commotion of class, and even on this day should provide cover from the most inquisitive students. Still, his eyes remain downcast for the entirety of the lecture, trying to appear undetectable as he jots down important notes and draws the occasional sketch.

Much to Sherwin's delight, the remainder of first period goes by without anyone trying to catch his attention. He worried his first day back to school after his heart's exposure would cause an insatiable stir of curiosity, yet no one appears to have the energy to pay him any notice. Lethargy has taken the place of the weekend high and established itself within each person. Even the usually chipper Ms. Maddox finds it difficult to talk about the Song Dynasty in any enjoyable way. It can only be attributed to the effects of a sleepy Monday morning.

By noontime, everyone makes their way to lunch. Students are densely lined throughout the hallways of the school, interior akin to that of a Frank Lloyd Wright structure with its sharp edges and box-like design. The multi-colored SGA posters and flyers dotting the walls are the only things giving life to the dull white surfaces, and Sherwin ignores them all as he travels to the lockers. Just as he rounds the corner, two girls from his freshmen class—Natasha and Caroline—come into sight.

"Did you see the way he charged in here last week?" Natasha asks.

"I couldn't believe it," Caroline replies. "The guy has always been a bit jumpy, but I never suspected him of liking Jonathan."

"Yeah, and with how nervous Sherwin seemed during the whole thing, I bet he wishes it never happened."

"Can't fight the feeling forever, I guess. Wonder how Jonathan is going to deal with all this."

They continue on out of earshot, but Sherwin doesn't follow. He doesn't want to hear any more. His heart beats in an uneven staccato.

 _Why now_? He wonders. Things had been going so well. The anticipation of being the main focus of today's gossip had finally eased from his system, yet hearing his classmates discussing the very thing he feared sends all that curbed anxiety flooding back. It begins to feel as if the walls are constricting around him, making it difficult to imagine staying inside the building for much longer. All Sherwin wanted was to find Jonathan so they could enjoy lunch together. Now, all that crosses his mind is how much he wants to leave these halls and everyone in them behind.

Instead of looking for his friend, Sherwin decides to go to the one place where some peace of mind might be found: the apple tree. It is here that the young boy sits pretzel-style for the duration of fifth period and eats his lunch. The gossip doesn't come as a surprise, yet he still feels the pang of hurt that comes from knowing you're being talked about. It was just a matter of time before the rumors reached his ear, but the reality of it still stings. Nobody even has the decency to discuss it with him outright.

Every so often, he trails his fingers along the jagged bark, being careful not to damage any part of its structure. One would think eating unaccompanied in this respect would be lonely, but it gives Sherwin a sense of serenity he wouldn't have gotten had he stayed inside with the incessant high school chatter. In fact, he likes this location much better than his usual spot in the music department hallway. Listening to the euphonious sounds of students practicing their trumpets and flutes has always been one of the best parts of each day, yet sitting under this beautiful tree makes it easy to see why Jonathan enjoys coming here so much. Maybe the two of them can make this a lunch-time routine.

The rest of the day—thankfully—proves uneventful. Sherwin doesn't hear any other conversations revolving around the status of his love life, yet he can't shake the feeling that someone, somewhere, is talking about him. The only consolation is in knowing Jonathan will be here by the end of the day to help center his thoughts elsewhere.

Once the final bell rings, Sherwin makes his way to Jonathan's locker. He wants to apologize for not being with him during the break, and also just to have some time together before homework obligations.

He's only a few yards away before he notices someone standing directly across from Jonathan. Sherwin tries to give the two some space while they talk, but he can't help overhearing their exchange.

"Really, Jonathan, why would you want to associate yourself with him? It's not like you're obligated to adopt him just because he has a crush on you."

"You don't get to choose who my friends are, Caleb. That's for me to decide."

"Whatever. It's your reputation."

Jonathan gathers his belongings and leaves without another word. He travels down the hall until Sherwin comes into view, and the smile he offers is immediate and bright. Once he sees the other boy's dejected look, however, that expression turns into one of concern.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jonathan asks.

"Not a whole lot. Just wanted to meet up with you now that we can leave.

Jonathan is silent for a moment, speculating. "You overheard everything, didn't you?"

"Not _everything_. Just the tail-end of the conversation." One side of his mouth quirks up, giving him a bashful look. "What can I say, I like to eavesdrop."

The good-natured reply helps assuage Jonathan's previous worry, yet he can still detect some degree of unease. It's clear these two have had enough school for one day, and the less time spent in this building right now, the better.

"How about we go somewhere. It can be any place you'd like. Just name the spot and we'll go."

It doesn't take Sherwin long to decide. "I know a place."

* * *

Arlington Park hasn't changed at all in the two years since Sherwin last visited. Everything from the shade trees, benches, bike racks and beyond remain unsullied. It's as if the scenery remains as unchanged as a still taken with Sherwin's camera, forever preserved in a state of perpetual stagnancy.

The boys sit next to each other near the edge of the trees, away from the crowd of people enjoying various park activities. With legs outstretched and pressed against each other, they overlook and admire the grounds.

"I can't believe I've never been to this park before," Jonathan states.

"I'm sure you have, although you might not remember if your parents only took you to the playground. We may have been playmates at one point and not even known it."

"Now that is something I wouldn't forget."

As if on command, the compliment sends color rushing to Sherwin's cheeks. Would he ever become immune to his love's kind words?

The ginger nudges his foot against Jonathan's, too flustered at the moment to respond with words of his own. Before long, a question comes to mind.

"Aren't there other friends you usually spend time with after school?"

"Not really. Why do you think I like escaping to our tree so much? It gives me some respite from all the interaction everyone throws my way during the day."

"What about the people you talk with in school, though? They must want to hang out with you outside of class every so often."

Before replying, Jonathan shifts his and Sherwin's body so they are facing each other. Their legs are tucked under their bodies in kneeling positions.

"For whatever reason, people are drawn to me. I don't try to make myself out to be this popular and exceptionally engaging guy, yet people still never fail to look my way. It can get annoying, actually. I choose to spend my time with those whose company is better than my own solitude, and you are one of the special few who fits that bill."

He then takes Sherwin's hands into his own and places their interlocked fingers on each other's knees. It's after sharing such a meaningful look that Sherwin decides to be brave again. His right hand unwinds from Jonathan's, comes up to cup his love's cheek, and then he presses their lips together. The dark-haired boy responds by wrapping his own hand around the base of Sherwin's neck, fingers playing with the copper curls it touches. The kiss is sweet and gentle and possesses all the elements of young love.

Lips now apart, they lean their foreheads together and marvel in the delight of the kiss, with large grins plastered across each of their faces.

"I think I have an idea to make this day absolutely perfect," Jonathan says. "Can I read to you?"

It isn't what Sherwin is expecting, but he doesn't hesitate before answering: "Yes."

This book, _The Picture of Dorian Gay,_ is the very one Sherwin saw in the hands of his crush on the day he attempted to conceal his heart. The two boys lay on their backs and nestle against each other right before Jonathan leafs through the pages and begins.

"You are a wonderful creation. You know more than you think

you know, just as you know less than you want to know…"

As he continues on, the words mingle with the soft hum of buzzing insects and rustling wind. With hands laced behind his head and eyes closed, Sherwin allows himself to be transported by the cadence of Jonathan's voice.


	4. First Date

**I realize the Silver Diner is not in Florida, but there's one in my hometown and I couldn't help but picture these two eating there. Too cute to pass up :)**

* * *

For the past few weeks, Sherwin has taken the bus to Jonathan's house. Every day after school, the boys ride over to the corner of Bailey's Lane and Sunflower Drive where they then walk the remaining distance home and greet Jonathan's mom. Having already retired, Brenda is always there to welcome her son and his friend inside. She allows them both to do as they please, and the two make sure to fill the hours with as much entertainment as time allows. Their activities range from sports to video games to cuddling, and each day ends when Brenda drives Sherwin to his house just before dinner. Each visit proves as seamless and joyful as the last, although getting to this point hadn't been achieved without some hassle. Candice made sure to procure phone numbers, addresses, and names before agreeing to the arrangement, and Sherwin had no way of convincing his mom otherwise. Her resolve had been rock solid.

"I don't know anything about them," she argued. "I want to talk to someone before you go off visiting people I've never met."

"I've spent time with Jonathan every day for weeks now; seeing him at a house should be no different. Plus, his mom volunteered to drive me home every day before you get back from work. Do you really still want all this information while knowing that?"

"Yes."

Helicopter moms.

Everything turned out all right. What he thought would be a quick 5-minute call turned into an hour-long conversation, complete with not just details about the impending stay, but also with stories and laughs. Any worry Sherwin had about the exchange instantly subsided and, as promised, Candice gave her seal of approval for visitation rights.

Sherwin wasn't sure what to expect when seeing Brenda for the first time, but he didn't anticipate it to be so cheerful. That very first day the boys traveled together on the bus, Sherwin saw a woman of average height standing in the driveway, a five-month-old chocolate lab puppy at her side. Once they were close enough, she raised her right hand, waved, then shouted: "Hey, you two!" Her fuzzy companion responded with just as much zeal, with a tail wagging so forcefully its entire lower body swung to the motion.

"Hi there, I'm Sherwin. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise. Looks like Bear is happy to see you too." The puppy immediately nuzzled his face against Sherwin's hand, making sure he also got a proper greeting. He was as cute as he was hyper, and quite the kisser.

"You have a puppy and never told me?" Sherwin exclaimed, giving Jonathan a disbelieving look. Before he could respond, Brenda offered an explanation.

"We got him about a year after I decided to retire. Being cooped up inside the house all day with no one to talk to got pretty lonely, so this guy is my buddy while the boys are away all day."

"You really should get out more," Jonathan remarked. "Go to a friend's place, join a book club, something. Don't waste away inside the house."

"I've worked enough my whole life to finally enjoy some downtime. Besides, now we have a guest who can fill that void and give us some company," she said, offering Sherwin a smile. He returned a small smile of his own.

After introductions, she led them to the front door. Upon stepping inside, Sherwin instantly zoned in on the wide, uncovered windows. No curtains or blinds cloaked the massive panes of glass, and the arrangement made him a bit uneasy. _Why would someone have a set-up like this for the whole world to look in and see_? he thought. Where Candice likes some sort of shade covering each window, Brenda seems to enjoy nothing but the bare necessities. He was used to a much more private design, so he did his best to stay out of view—becoming a living spectacle to passerby was not in the cards. But after enough time it became peaceful. Even with the surrounding houses in site, looking out the window proved to be calming and picturesque. He loves the quaint, comfy space Candice created for them, but every so often it's nice to sit and watch the day pass by, with actual sunlight illuminating the room instead of artificial lamp lighting. It was a place he started to consider another home.

Getting to know more about Brenda during the first few evenings was nice, but boy, can she _talk_. Jonathan attributes it to having no one to speak to during the day, so all her thoughts come pouring out as soon as another person steps in the door.

"This is why she needs to go out during the day and socialize." Jonathan let out an exasperated sigh. Sherwin couldn't help but laugh. The dog may help with the loneliness, but you can't really have a meaningful conversation when the only other living thing around you can't answer back.

Even with her chattiness, Sherwin was nothing but grateful for having been welcomed into their home.

He has yet to meet Jonathan's dad, who always ends work after Sherwin finally goes to his own home each day. Having never even seen a picture of him, Sherwin tries to imagine all the unknowns: how tall he is, what features he shares with Jonathan, whether or not he's friendly. Sooner or later, the two are bound to meet. Once they do, all those questions will finally have answers. He wonders when that day will be.

This has become their routine, and Brenda was only happy to do it after her son disclosed the big news. Jonathan had wasted no time telling his parents about his first relationship, although he made sure the approach was subtle. Nothing was different about the way everyone sat around the dining room table that evening, yet he felt it best to convey the message thoughtfully.

"There are three people in my life I really care about: my mom, my dad, and Sherwin."

"Oh?" his mom questioned, a playful smile on her face. "Who's Sherwin?"

No hesitation; he got right to the point. "He's my boyfriend."

Apart from raised eyebrows, his dad didn't comment. Brenda let out a soft gasp.

What did those reactions mean? Their failure to comment could signify disinterest, although that didn't seem to be the case here. Had he been too forward? Were they still processing the message? Too many questions were circling around in his mind, and the silence finally got to him.

"Is this something you guys don't want to talk about right now?" he tentatively asked.

Brenda was the one who spoke up. "No, not at all. The transition from talking about hockey to your relationship status is just different. What brought this up?"

"I've thought up ways to tell you guys for a couple days now, and this seemed like a good enough chance. It's not the type of thing I wanted to keep bottled up."

"Sherwin," she said, as if testing out the name. "I like it. Not something you hear too often. We'd love to meet him one day soon."

Little did she know at the time just how big a part of their lives he would become.

* * *

It was the middle of the week during a game of Rummy when Jonathan popped the question.

"So," he began. "When are you going to introduce me to your family?"

The question caught him off guard. Sherwin had grown so accustomed to these visits and it never occurred to him that maybe his love would enjoy an invitation, too. He called his mom that very moment to set up a date.

* * *

Jonathan waits patiently on the front porch for Sherwin to fish out his key.

"Before we go in," Sherwin begins, still digging through his pocket, "just know my mom can be a little, uh…overbearing. She'll have no problem with you, but it's something to keep in mind."

"I'll only make a mad dash if she tries to feed me beets."

"Good thing we plan to go out for dinner. Got it." He unlocks the door and walks in to find his mom in the living room, playing on her iPad. Fridays really seem to be such productive days for her.

Once the door closes, she stands up and makes her way to the foyer.

"I think I've finally figured out how to pass level 189 of Pet Rescue. Only two pets were left on my last try."

"Nice to hear, mom. We have a guest." Jonathan politely nods his head and says hello.

"The mystery man. It's nice to finally have a face to go with the name. I'm Candice"

She doesn't extend a hand, which Sherwin is grateful for. It's too formal and business-like. Instead, Candice offers a genuine smile and leads them to the living. After backpacks and books are stored away, she gestures towards the couch while re-claiming her spot in the burgundy recliner.

"I never got to thank you for taking such good take of Sherwin all those weeks ago. The older I get, the more I worry about whether I'll be available for him whenever he needs help. You've helped alleviate some of that." She reaches over to squeeze her son's hand. He squeezes right back.

"Of course." He focuses his attention on Sherwin. "Even though you weren't feeling well that day, I don't regret anything that happened. Knowing we finally got the chance to talk was worth all the unpleasant moments thrown our way." Jonathan swivels his torso to face Candice once again. "I also don't think there's any pending chance of you not being able to support him."

"I don't mind telling you my age—I'm 54."

"You don't look a day over 40." Such a charmer.

"Oh, you're sweet. That's only because this one here keeps me young. My late-in-life gift."

Sherwin groans as his hand comes up to cover his face. It's the same exact thing she said to Brenda the first time they spoke on the phone; the same thing she always says to people whenever he is brought up in a conversation. And, like always, he diverts attention away from the subject.

"We should go pretty soon. The dinner crowd will start showing up in a couple hours and we want to avoid that."

"All right, just let me put some decent shoes on."

Candice had offered to drive the boys to their destination, and for that, they were thankful. Making the trip by foot is possible, but time-consuming. Besides, walking home from school had given them enough exposure to this state's god-awful humidity.

Before long, the blue sedan pulls in front of the Silver Diner. Chrome and red coloring outline the restaurant's exterior, making it the most distinctive and noticeable building in site. The neon clock tower reads 4:30. Jonathan gives thanks for the ride while he and Sherwin file out of the backseat.

"Any time. Even if you guys need me before you're through with dinner, I'll be around. Just call 1-800-MOM."

"We will," Sherwin promises. "See you later."

They enter through the double doors where a hostess then guides them to a two-person booth. Menus are set on the beige tabletop while both boys slide onto the red upholstered seats. Once settled, they find that their legs are not yet long enough to reach the checkered floor. Each table is adorned with a mini jukebox featuring hundreds of oldie songs. After placing their orders, Jonathan puts in a quarter and chooses The Turtles "Happy Together."

Sherwin swings his legs in a steady rhythm while watching waiters carry trays of all types of food including burgers, breakfast items, and even milkshakes as tall as his forearm. The overall atmosphere provides a sense of nostalgia that immerses all those who dine there in the style of a 50's diner.

"Sorry we're eating this early in the day," Sherwin says. "I know you're used to having dinner much later."

"Not a problem. It's the company I care about more so than the food." Their hands meet halfway across the table before lacing together.

"We should consider this our first official date. All those times at my house were just warm-ups," Jonathan mentions.

"I like that. It's also the first occasion where we've had alone time outside of school. Definitely a day to remember."

When a waiter comes by with a large tray just moments later, they separate hands to make room for dinner plates. A game of footsie commences while the meal is enjoyed, but only after amending their first attempt that involved caressing the leg of the table instead of one another's foot.

Half of their food is gone before Jonathan speaks up. "Your mom seems great. I only have a first impression to go off on, but I stand by that opinion."

"She is. I sometimes give her a hard time about simple things, but she's always been devoted."

It's nothing but the truth. Even with all his mom's quirks, Sherwin has never once questioned her love for him. Candice is a smother, no doubt, but her unwavering warmth is enough to thaw even the most vicious of souls.

"While we're on the subject," Sherwin says, looking a bit flustered. "I want to come clean and tell you that I haven't told my mom yet. About us being together, I mean."

Jonathan doesn't respond, but the thoughtful look on his face gives Sherwin the courage to continue.

"Please don't think it's something you did or that I'm embarrassed—that's the farthest thing from the truth—but I just wanted you to meet her first before I announced anything. I understand if you're upset, but that's the reason behind it."

"How can I be mad about that? I only took the leap so soon because my parents are so lenient and I didn't expect an unfavorable reaction. Deciding when to tell her is entirely up to you, and I'll be right by your side when and if you need me."

They offer each other loving smiles and join hands once more before returning to the remainder of the meal.

By 5:30, all the food is gone and dishes have been taken away. The restaurant is also mobbed. Dozens have gathered inside the restaurant in an attempt to avoid cooking after a long workweek. The waiter occasionally walks by and eyes them in what can only be interpreted as an unspoken signal to leave the table and make room for more customers. Seeing this as their cue, Sherwin picks up the phone and dials his mom.

After getting a lift back home, the boys make their way up to Sherwin's room. Jonathan only has time to take in a few aspects of the room before he says, "Where do you keep your pictures?"

"That's your takeaway from being in here a total of ten seconds? You want to see my photography collection?" he chuckles.

One side of Jonathan's mouth quirks up into a look of bashfulness. "I've been thinking about them all day. The one you gave me is so nice that I couldn't help but think about what all the others look like."

Sherwin thinks back to the very first time he spent at Jonathan's home. They were making their way up the stairs to his room when the redhead noticed something familiar. On Jonathan's nightstand in a 5x8 cherry wood frame rested the picture given to him during their time huddled under the tree.

It is the same photo that still sits in that very spot; the one Jonathan looks at every evening before going to bed.

All of the sudden, Sherwin feels ashamed for having laughed at his love's question.

"Hey, I'm only teasing. Let me get the box."

He pulls the shoebox out from under his bed and hands it to Jonathan, who then flips open the lid and carefully leafs through every single photo.

"These look so good. You really have talent." After looking through the entire assortment, he places the container on Sherwin's bed. "If you ever decide to get back into the hobby, maybe I can be included in some of your snapshots."

They both know that will surely be the case.

Their lips are just barely touching before the door swings wide open.

"Sherwin, I need you to—"

The motion makes the couple instantly jump apart, creating two or three feet of space between them. Both boys flush a brilliant shade of crimson, which Candice suddenly feels extremely embarrassed for causing.

That's Candice. Always one to knock.

"I-I hadn't realized," she stammers. "I always assumed you and Nicole…" She doesn't finish her thought.

"That's what you thought? No, Mom." While she had completed misconstrued the nature of his relationship with Nicole, Sherwin was glad her name had been brought up. It had been too long since they last spoke. He makes a mental note to call her later.

"I had just assumed, with you two being so close." She closes her eyes and releases a sigh. "I'm entirely at fault here. Jumping to conclusions has also been a vice of mine, and that's exactly what I did in this instance. I hope you boys can forgive me."

Neither one responds. All they can muster is a faint nod to acknowledge the apology.

"I really am sorry for the disruption. Your mom will be here in half an hour to pick you up, Jonathan." And with that she leaves. He should still be mortified, but all Sherwin can think about at the moment is whether or not his mom has finally learned her lesson about acknowledging her presence before bursting through closed doors.

"Who's Nicole?" Jonathan asks, bringing Sherwin out of his thoughts. He's expecting to find jealousy or even a hint of anger on his handsome face, but the only emotion he can detect is curiosity.

"A friend who used to live right across the street from me. She moved away several months ago once her mom got a new job. Do you remember a tall girl with light brown hair who could never quite grasp the concept of "quiet?"

Jonathan contemplates the question. "Can't say I do. She sounds interesting, though. Maybe you can introduce us sometime.

"Maybe so. You'd like her."


End file.
